


His

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Percy goes, Scorpius will follow and reap the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

Scorpius held his breath and tried to keep his cool when his boss, Percy Weasley, called him into the department head's office. Five years ago, Scorpius would've been rolling his eyes, cursing his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, for following Voldemort and making way for the Ministry to take the Malfoy fortune. If his grandfather hadn't followed Voldemort, Scorpius would've been able to enjoy the play-boy lifestyle his title and birthright afforded him.

Instead, Scorpius had to make sure to get perfect grades throughout his school career and ensure that he worked hard enough to get a decent job despite the Malfoy name. When he had applied at the Ministry, Scorpius first worked in the lower levels, filing and sorting every piece of paperwork that came through. It was boring and tedious and completely below a Malfoy.

So, he had signed up for a job transfer that shuffled him over to Percy Weasley's department. It didn't afford him any fame or special recognition, but he did get to handle many historical artifacts and show the public that a Malfoy, too, could work hard for a good name and a decent pay. In addition, Percy Weasley was fair enough and treated Scorpius as any other employee in the Ministry looking to forward his career.

It took at least a year, however, for Scorpius to realize that Percy was fair and just and didn't despise Scorpius just for his family name. In fact, in the beginning, it had seemed as though Percy didn't even know Scorpius existed.

It was after the yearly reviews came in that Scorpius became an actual person to Percy Weasley and it was then that Scorpius knew he had made the right transfer. All of his hard work and willingness to prove himself had paid off; his review had shown all of that and more and Percy had taken a few moments to tell Scorpius that he would help him achieve whichever position Scorpius aimed for.

Now, four years later, Scorpius held his breath as he shut the office door behind him. He had applied for the recent vacancy in the Department of Accidental Magic, as co-department head. The test had been last week and the results should have been in. If Scorpius had passed that exam, then all he needed was Percy's recommendation and he'd be well on his way to becoming Minister one day.

"Ah, Scorpius, sit, please," Percy said, pointing to the chair that was off to the side of the desk. A wave of a wand and they had tea.

Scorpius accepted the offered cup and sat back. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Percy stared at Scorpius from over his cup as he took his time drinking the hot liquid. "You passed the exam and Jacobson has agreed that you would make a wonderful addition to the team."

Scorpius let out his breathe slowly. "That's a relief to hear, sir. May I ask if you have given him a recommendation?"

Percy put his cup down on his desk and folded his hands together. "I did, Scorpius. There was only one matter left."

"S-sir?" Scorpius asked. He noticed that his hands were shaking, the tea in his cup spilling over, and he quickly put it down. Percy wasn't about to let Scorpius down, was he?

Percy nodded. "Yes. I am making my bid for Minister in a few months and I would like to ask you to have the honor of being one of my aides. I talked with Jacobson and he said that he would gladly wait until the end of the election to make his final decision."

Scorpius blinked. "I am sorry, sir. What do you mean?"

Percy smiled and waved his wand again. Scorpius didn't flinch when he felt locking and silencing charms being cast. Instead, he smiled and raised an eyebrow. Percy walked around his desk to look down at Scorpius. "I mean that if I do not become Minister, you will be the co-department head of the Department of Accidental Magic. If I do become Minister, you will be one of my aides. I hope this is acceptable."

Scorpius smirked. "It is more than acceptable." He stood so he was eye-level with Percy and leaned in, grasping the edges of the desk. "I hope the position as your aide will be as rewarding as it has been serving you here."

"Even better, I promise." Percy grabbed Scorpius' hips and pulled Scorpius even closer. They both gasped when their erections touched each other. "A minister puts in lots and lots of long hours. I expect my aide to keep up."

Scorpius moaned at the words, moving his hips, needing more than that little contact. "I-I think I'll manage, sir."

"Good. Let's start." Percy pushed Scorpius away and moved to stand behind the younger man. "Clean my desk. Undress yourself."

Scorpius quickly complied, making sure that nothing made a mess and that his clothes were neatly folded. Percy would never let it go if everything wasn't just _so_. He turned and waited, biting his lip to keep from moaning when he saw Percy. Percy had opened his robes, letting them hang open, his shirt's top three buttons were open, and his hand was stroking an erection that was turning a dark, seductive red, framed by pants that were just barely hanging onto Percy's hips.

"Sir?"

Percy moved swiftly and pushed Scorpius down to the desk. "Just lie back." He bent and kissed at Scorpius' throat, moaning. He kept going, moving lower, sucking and biting and kissing at the pale skin, marring the perfection.

Scorpius let his head fall back over the edge of the desk, eyes closed and hand reaching into Percy's red and silver hair. He moaned low when Percy kissed the tip of his erection and yelled when it was engulfed in one go. He pulled at the hair, he didn't want to come just yet, but it was so fucking good. "Fuck!"

He looked up when Percy stood, come dripping out of one corner of that swollen mouth. "My turn."

Scorpius opened his legs wider and jumped when he felt the cool lube in his ass when Percy magically stretched and lubed him. In one push, Percy was inside Scorpius and thrusting fast. Scorpius grabbed the edge of the desk and wrapped his legs around Percy's waist, holding tight so he wouldn't fall off the desk.

"So fucking perfect," Percy whispered.

Scorpius lifted his head, gasping as Percy hit his prostate every time, and moaned as he took in the sight of his lover: flushed, panting, and so utterly _his_. He squeezed his arse and reached for his erection. A couple of tugs and he was yelling himself hoarse and loving every bit of liquid that was pumped into his arse.

His yelped when his head was pulled up by his hair. Percy leaned close. "Mine. Never forget that, Scorpius Malfoy. Where I go, you will follow."

The kiss was harsh and biting and worth everything. Scorpius gave as good as he got and when Percy stopped, he gasped out, "Always, sir."


End file.
